1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a simplified record player, and more particularly, to a record player in which placing of a record member in the casing causes a sound reproducing stylus to advance to the position ready for engagement with the recorded groove; while removal of the record disc from the record player is accompanied by a retraction of the reproducing stylus to its sheltered position.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Heretofore, there have been proposed several simplified record players of a type in which a sound reproduction stylus rotates with a turn table relative to a fixed record disc confronting the stylus. For example, inventions disclosed by the specifications and drawing of the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,118,038 and 4,123,065 can be called typical devices of this kind.
According to these prior art devices, since an upwardly directed reproducing stylus to be confronted with a downwardly facing recorded face of the record disc is covered by a record holder swingably attached to the upper face of a casing, there is no fear that the stylus may be exposed and injure the operator's hand or the like. However, since the devices are constructed such that the record disc or member is held on the record holder by being inserted through a slit opened in front of the record holder, it is troublesome for an operator, particularly for a child who operates this kind of device when it is used or incorporated in a toy, to conduct the insertion through such a slit. The inventor of this invention contemplated to develop a novel simplified record player which can be played by merely inserting or fixing a record member downward onto the casing. However, this type of device was still found to have such a kind of design defect that the reproducing stylus is left exposed at the record holding portion when the record disc is out of engagement with the holding portion and has been liable to injure the operator's hand in his handling of the device.